


讨厌出差的原因

by 404dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404dream/pseuds/404dream
Summary: 昀俊，哺乳期电话play





	讨厌出差的原因

自从生了孩子，黄仁俊的脾气是越来越大，他自己胡思乱想的时候都觉得是产后抑郁，但是也没有一种产后抑郁是只对自己老公发作的，所以这不算一种病症。  
董思成也感受到自己好像被老婆针对了，心里有苦说不出，毕竟黄仁俊在长辈面前还是一副十几岁的学生样，乖乖牌打的好得很，谁都想不到黄仁俊每天都是怎么变着法儿地使唤他。他跟自己姐姐诉过苦，董家姐姐立刻警铃大作，质问他是不是把黄仁俊逼出产后抑郁来了？董思成只能闭嘴，乖乖地伺候祖宗。  
平时黄仁俊耍耍小脾气，颐指气使了点儿倒也还好，不过就是多被他嗔几句，多看他撅几次嘴，哄哄也就罢了。可是上周董思成真干了件儿混事儿，惹得黄仁俊整整一周没给他好气儿受。  
上周五晚上的爱爱时间，董思成那个入了睡就能乖乖睡上几个小时不会哭的儿子，在他爸妈做爱做得正爽的时候突然哭了。  
黄仁俊被儿子一声哭泣吓软了，原本高入云霄的快感慢慢消散，理智回笼，他挣扎着要去看儿子，可是董思成不乐意啊，他才爽了半小时不到，下面硬的跟铁似的，怎么可能再憋回去？硬按着黄仁俊做完了一次。事后他倒是体贴，让黄仁俊继续睡，自己心满意足地去哄孩子。  
等他把儿子哄好了，才发现黄仁俊生气了。而且怎么都哄不好。  
黄仁俊孕期调养得好，奶水多，可是他儿子吃的少，多的奶水顺理成章地都便宜了董思成，可这一吵架，落了灰的吸奶器又被他老婆拿出来用上了。每次看他儿子吮奶吮得起劲，董思成总会想到那句千古名句：会哭的孩子有奶吃。  
为了自己的本就数量大大减少的爱爱次数和夫妻情趣，他准备趁周末不用带孩子的时候让他老婆舒服舒服，把老婆彻底哄哄好。  
至于本来计划的这周提出增加做爱频率这件事儿也只能往后推一推了。  
于是，在周五的下午，董思成紧急出差了。  
公司一直在盯的欧洲奢侈品市场这次发生重大变化，决定在中国寻求新的合作方，董思成他老爸收到情报就立刻把儿子安排到欧洲，预备率先坐上谈判桌。  
董思成带着一脑门子官司跑到欧洲呆了半个月，每天只能挤出来一个小时和他的亲亲老婆通电话，两个人之前的不愉快被遥远的距离冲散，黄仁俊对董思成的态度好了很多。可他还是会动不动就生气，经常前一分钟还好好地跟董思成絮叨日常，下一分钟就会没好气地撂电话。  
那天董思成接到黄仁俊的语音通话的时候他正要午休，高强度工作后的午间让人特别困倦。合作方开出的收购条件几乎是可笑的，第二轮谈判仍然是没有丝毫进展，而来自莫斯科的竞争者似乎也没有讨到任何好处。  
董思成烦躁不安，恰巧黄仁俊就在那时打来电话。  
“喂——”黄仁俊的声音在电子信号传导下变得湿糯柔软，落在董思成耳中好像一滴打发的奶油，柔顺黏腻中夹着细小的空气气泡，弄得人心里也酥酥麻麻的。  
电话那头的人好像非常懒，只发出一个单音节的词语就不再开口，其实也不需要黄仁俊再讲话引什么话题，董思成立刻就回应他：“睡了吗宝宝？”  
董思成只听见话筒里传来一阵抖弄被子的窸窣声音，黄仁俊掐着嗓子轻哼了一声才慢悠悠回他：“刚躺下啊，你干嘛呢？”  
正脱外套的人照实回答他，电话那头又是一阵沉默，过了好一会儿黄仁俊才又出声：“想和你视频，可以吗？”  
董思成觉得好笑，不明白小屁孩又在作什么妖，怎么打个视频电话还要先问问他的意见了？董思成让他挂了电话，又重新按了视频通话的请求。  
对方没有立刻接通，铃声响了大概八九下，黄仁俊的脸才出现在屏幕上。  
他好像刚洗完澡，头发上还带着氤氲的湿气，小小的一团缩在被子里头，显得孤单极了。董思成担心他头发不吹夜里会受寒，催他起来去把头发弄干，他直勾勾地盯着屏幕，嘴巴撅得能挂油瓶，两条眉毛像小虫儿一样皱在一起，不耐烦地拒绝：“我不，不想弄！”  
董思成没接话，嘴角垮了下去，黄仁俊也看见了，于是又卖乖：“你不在我怎么吹啊？我都不知道吹风机在哪儿！”  
这话是骗人的，但董思成听了心里头舒服的很，就又被他蒙混过去，董思成暗骂自己耙耳朵，一看屏幕上那张小小的脸心里又软得可以掐出窝窝。  
“董叔叔，我好想你。”黄仁俊盯着屏幕眼睛一眨不眨地向他告白，嘴巴又撅得老高，看起来委屈极了。  
他一撒娇董思成立刻没了分寸，之前担心自己不陪着他，他别扭能闹到自己回去，可是现在黄仁俊开口说十分想念他，自己又不可能立刻回去。他只能隔着屏幕安慰，轻声细语地讲：“我也想你啊宝宝，宝宝别伤心了，我明天就回去接你好不好？”  
黄仁俊听了更恼了，怀疑道：“你明天回来？你别哄我了！你撒谎！”他自己哼哼唧唧地哭，一边哭一边求董思成：“你快点处理完那边的事情好不好？”  
等哄得他不哭了，黄仁俊裹了被子扭来扭去。他突然笑了一下，翻了个身，问董思成：“你知道我给你打电话做什么的吗？”  
董思成丈二和尚摸不着头脑，顺着他答不知道，那小孩便露出很得意的笑容，把身上的被子掀开些，将光溜溜的雪白肌肤露出来，故作天真地睁着眼问电话那头呼吸一滞的人：“董叔叔想要吗？”  
小孩刚哭过的嗓子像是磨了砂，又是故意拿捏着声气，那声音足可以称得上是魅惑。  
见董思成没有开口，他又继续加码引诱：“董叔叔，我们玩一会吧？”  
董思成已经明白过来他要干什么，只不过他突然想起来上次正尽兴时就被儿子打断……他咳了一声，装作很淡然的样子问道：“宝宝呢？”  
黄仁俊窝在被子里偷笑，好一会儿才悠悠地告诉董思成儿子已经被他送到父母家里去了，这会儿估计已经睡下了。  
电话那头的董思成深深地吸了口气，躁动着将领带扯开，他也半个月没有舒解过欲望，黄仁俊不在他身边，他便不想让自己像个禽兽一样发情，但这次是小孩子自己提出了要玩一玩游戏，他刚听到那软糯的嗓音，胯下的巨物便已苏醒。  
他脱了裤子坐到床上，盯着屏幕沉声道：“宝宝是不是已经脱光了？”  
“嗯。”黄仁俊又把被子扯开许多，上身整个暴露在空气中，他把手机举高一点，像展示一块鲜香的蛋糕一样把自己的身体展示给他看。  
“那下面呢？”  
“别看下面了好不好？”黄仁俊有些脸红，怯生生地开口跟他商量。  
董思成却冰冷地拒绝：“用后摄像头，拍给叔叔看。”  
得到指令的小孩只能照做，他慢吞吞地踢开被子，露出两条光滑的腿——脚上却是套着白色的长袜，以及双腿之间一片乌云一样的三角地带，那里一朵小蘑菇已经颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
黄仁俊更羞了，在心里为自己主动的行为感到羞耻，责骂自己为什么表现得如此淫荡。  
“想摸摸吗？”  
“想——”黄仁俊遵从自己的欲望回答道。  
“不行啊宝宝，刚一开始就摸下面不会很爽的”董思成不打算如他所愿，眯着眼打量他光裸的躯体，命令道：“宝宝，摸摸你的胸部，用手指去摸一摸乳头，先轻轻地抚弄，是叔叔在舔，现在叔叔要咬一口，你要用力夹一下——”  
“唔……”黄仁俊侧躺着，跟随董思成的指令玩弄着自己的身体，两条腿难耐地扭动着，现在的他早已深陷于情欲的狂潮中，他疯狂地想要董思成此时此刻能在他身边，可以亲吻他，可以抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，搂着他，安慰他，占有他。  
“董叔叔，有奶水——”黄仁俊带着哭腔朝电话那头哭诉，他刚刚摸着自己的胸部就感受到奶水的充盈，堆积在乳房里有点轻微的痛感。  
董思成听着他带着哭腔的声音有些心疼，又觉得有些哭笑不得，安抚道：“别急宝宝，明天我就帮你全部吸出来。好了宝宝，现在你可以趴着，然后——”  
黄仁俊听话地乖乖跪趴下，又听见那人的指令：“摸摸自己的小屁股，它很翘，是宝宝身上肉最多的地方对不对？”  
“是的……”  
黄仁俊这时已经完全适应了游戏规则，他选择顺从对方的所有指令，乖乖地回答每一个问题，在这种近乎臣服的游戏中他好像获得了一种名叫压抑的快感。  
所以当董思成让他给自己扩张的时候，他即使羞红了脸也还是乖乖地把手伸向双臀之间。  
“刚一开始不要直接进两根手指，先进一根，你自己没弄过，会伤着自己的。  
好，现在可以再进一根手指了。再进一根。  
好了宝宝，告诉叔叔，后面有水了吗？”  
“有。”黄仁俊停下手上的动作，抬起头看着手机屏幕，眼神有点儿飘，他喘着气，娇滴滴地补充道：“很多的，后面流了很多水……”  
不光是后面，黄仁俊爱流汗，稍微动作几下身上就会沁出一层薄汗，做爱时每到激情处，他整个人都像从水里捞出来一样，汗淋淋软乎乎，因为他体温升高，沐浴乳的香味被蒸得氤氲在两人周边的空气中，总会惹得董思成来舔弄细嗅。  
此刻的小孩就在玩弄自己的疲累中生了一身的汗，汗珠挂在他下巴尖上欲坠而未坠。董思成看得口干舌燥，只恨自己没把老婆带在身边，不然还能舔舔老婆身上的水，还能吃老婆的奶。  
“宝宝不要停下，想象一下是老公在肏你，老公要直接去撞你里面的那个点。”  
趴在床上的人乖乖听话，手指又快速地动起来，可没几下小孩就又不动了，累塌了腰趴在床上不愿意抬头，大口大口地呼吸着，听起来像是要哭似的。  
“是不是手指太短了，想要老公的大鸡巴？”  
黄仁俊趴在床上，右脸埋在被子里，抬眼来看着屏幕突然笑了一下，娇声娇气地重复董思成刚刚臊他的话：“是，想要老公的大鸡巴插进来，想要你真的插进我身体里，老公想插吗？”  
董思成看着他那副浪样低声骂了句操，手上再也忍不住伸进了内裤里揉弄早就快支上天的硬物，他脑子里全是黄仁俊的脸，可他却清醒的知道现在是自己在手淫，身边没有那个娇滴滴的小男孩。  
“叔叔在手淫吗？啊——您是不是也太为老不尊了点儿吧？嗯？”  
“黄仁俊你别嘚瑟，后面的手不许停。前面我允许你碰两下——不许再碰了！”董思成哪儿能让小兔崽子爬到自己头上？立刻又严厉起来，掌控着黄仁俊的欲望。  
小屁孩经不起这样隔靴搔痒般的触碰，更何况才只给碰两下，立刻求道：“董叔叔！”求人么也不好好求，小孔雀一样颐指气使地撒娇。  
董思成给自己撸着管，也没真想整治他，就允许黄仁俊用手去弄前面。更何况这也就他俩第一次玩电话play，真把小东西气着了，以后兴许还没得玩。小东西现在虽然是被情欲烧得不会怪罪自己不知道反抗，但事后他反应过来了，自己是真的没好果子吃。董思成清楚的很，他没必要摸老虎的屁屁。  
黄仁俊把抠弄后穴的那只手搭在自己的欲望上，嘴巴紧紧含住另外一只手，柔软的小舌头来回舔舐着白嫩的指节发出淫糜的水声，勾得董思成又加快了动作：“等着我回去肏你吧骚货！”  
小孩儿正自己弄得烦躁，他自从跟这老东西有了第一次以后就没饿着过，大多数时候只用后面就能射出来，哪怕是怀孕的时候也是董思成用嘴用舌头伺候着前面后面，哪用的到他自己来撸？因而现在他没弄几下就觉得累，不光是累，最重要的是自己弄根本没董思成伺候自己来得舒服，他急得又流了泪。  
两个人就在黄仁俊小声的啜泣声和叫床声中释放出来，黄仁俊先射出来，缓了缓劲儿就立刻抱着手机对着屏幕上董思成那根巨物盯得目不转睛。他不光要看，看着看着还突然又生起气来，张口骂道：“你要回来就快回来啊！你就会口嗨！还说肏死我，我还等着呢！你个混蛋！”  
于是董思成也射了出来，浓稠的精液在屏幕前喷射在半空中又悉数落到他精壮的小腹上。  
黄仁俊把手机扔到一旁，听着董思成粗重的呼吸声心里终于安静下来。他自己知道，自己是太想他了，想得简直要疯掉，所以才不顾一切地要跟他胡搞一场，所以才一点用都没有像个废物一样掉眼泪。他伸手把床头上搭着的董思成的外套拿到怀里，用力地汲取衣服上残留的董思成的味道，烟味香水的味道已经十分淡薄，他用脸蹭了蹭光滑的面料，又忍不住想要哭。  
最后还是不敢再哭，他怕影响董思成工作，嗓子因为憋泪疼得厉害，抽抽搭搭地撒娇：“董叔叔，我好想你啊，你工作快一点点好不好？俊俊真的很想很想你……”  
董思成听他这样的哭腔，心疼得都快缩成一团，五脏六腑被他的一声抱怨揪在了一处扯来扯去，他又没有超能力下一秒闪现在他眼前，只能轻声细语地哄。门外秘书在催命般地两分钟敲一次门，但他不想搭理勤勤恳恳的小秘书，等哄着黄仁俊入睡了才挂了电话准备去工作。他一站起来，内裤上黏腻的体液一下蹭在了皮肤上，身上的西装也被他搞得皱皱巴巴，一米八几的大男人就这么在房间里独自尴尬了许久。

 

午睡到一半，黄仁俊忽觉得喘不过气来，身上沉得厉害，潜意识里觉得是鬼压床了，一脚横着踢出去自己也一个激灵转醒。  
身旁的大男人抱着自己两只结实的大胳膊勒在自己胸口，黄仁俊呼吸一下觉得喘气都难。他干脆转个身，趴到董思成胸口，董思成睡得迷迷糊糊，一只手捉住黄仁俊的手，固定在两人之间，另一只手揉了揉黄仁俊圆乎乎的后脑勺给他顺毛。  
董思成亲了亲拱来拱去挣扎的小屁孩，“让我再睡一会儿，定好闹铃了。”  
黄仁俊终于把手从他大得过分的手掌里抽出来，用力地抱住身边的男人，毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜埋在他颈间，贪婪地闻着令人安心的熟悉气味，生怕下一秒那讨厌的闹钟就会响起来，他的董叔叔又要离开。  
他的董叔叔真的在第二天回来看他了。  
他控制不住自己的脸，笑容咧得大大的，还好没人能看见他这幅傻样儿。

“你带我过去爸爸不会打你吗？”  
“他又不知道。知道了不还有咱妈在呢吗？”  
“哎哎哎，别碰那儿，啊……”  
“宝贝小声点儿，外头还有人呢，你还想把儿子吵醒？”  
“哎呀，别吸了，疼疼疼！唔……不要，你轻一点……别做到底啊，这还在飞机上呢！”  
“宝贝，没事儿，董叔叔让你感受一下什么叫冲入云霄！”

 

有没有能告诉我打【昀俊昀】这样的tag是不是代表无差的意思？我挠头挠到秃…


End file.
